Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190308063438/@comment-27702860-20190310120246
I'm sure Katou would be all too happy to lend out her basement for the bondage games...for a price! lul. She is always available, just never free! There has to be something about Katō. Why has she inserted herself into Tomoko's life? Is she that much of a "Mom" that she just wants to help her? Or, as I think all of the evidence points to, she is a serial killer! �� I'm actually glad not a whole lot is revealed. It makes chapters like 151 and 152 hit harder. And, of course, being able to argue over the fine points is always amusing. Exactly. People are going to be wondering what happens next. Where does Tomoko run to? Does she go to her match? Who notices she has been crying? What do Uchi's friends do? Blah . . . blah . . . blah. All jokes about Yoshida hunting down Uchi to Katō disposing her remains in the Onigafuchi Swamp aside, WHO does Tomoko talk to about this? The only way this does "not get out" is if Tomoko swallows her pain and anger and Uchi somehow begs and convices her friends to keep quiet. I do not think that happens for Wall of Text reasons which would boil down to Uchi confessing her feelings and begging that they all keep them hidden. I think her friends will find Uchi's behavior too cruel and it obviously backfired and upset Uchi herself. Why does Ucchi give Tomoko the meat? My guess is she's doing something nice for the girl she loves. But it could just be to see her reaction. I do not know. There is this tradition to trope of Japanese girls/women making food for lovers. Hilarity ensues if they are bad cooks like Akane in Ranma 1/2 or WataMote's Mike. Do not know if it applies to yuri situations or not. My only guess is that for reasons unnexplained she wanted to do that for Tomoko. Did she want Tomoko to notice somehow? Maybe you are correct; maybe she wants to see if Tomoko freaks out, look around, eats it knowingly, whatever. Her friends do notice. We never see them ask her about it, but with this chapter (152) it is clear they had noticed: they mention the barbeque. Which brings us right back to "Why Tomoko" rather than any of her friends. Sparing another Wall of Text, perhaps, thinking Tomoko is a lesbian who does lust for her she wonders how Tomoko copes with being a lesbian while hoping Tomoko will sort of hold her hand and "walk her through it" so to write. Yup, I like World Three's scans and have read them multiple times. I'm eager for the tankoubon 'cause it's the "official" translation, and all that jazz. They're really very well done. Yeah, I would love to compare how they sort out some of the more confusing translations. For example, I would love to see how they translate the reference to Hina's "pinku" that Tomoko compiments. I had to look it up on here, but yeah, Hatsushiba was drawing them in ch. 131. I prefer the one he did of Tanaka and Minami, though.